Darkness Inside
by LouLouBaBa
Summary: When the Titans find an ancient gem that Slade fought so hard to hold onto, Raven starts to act strange. Horrible things are coming to the Tower, and no one suspects a thing, execpt our little green friend.
1. The Unexpected Meeting

So... Here I am at my first Fanfiction and I thought this honour should go to my favourite childhood series, Teen Titans

Notice: I do not own Teen Titans, I only own this story and I sure wish it was as popular as Teen Titans were and are. Please do not move this story without my permission nor take credit for writing it, this too forever forme so I will be pretty pissed if you do.

* * *

><p>A gloomy shadow swept across the cold tiled floor, expanding into the corners of the large expanse of what looked to be a viewing room of some kind. At one end of this rectangular room was a large paneled window that was an impressive two stories high, although large, it allowed little light to enter. At the other, a spiraling staircase, joined at the bottom, branched out into two before coming back in itself and becoming one again, allowing access to the upper level of the room. All around the room were glass cases that stood human height, locked in each were artifacts of the ages. Many held abstract pottery, aging parchments and paintings that looked like they had seen better days.<p>

The large room towered threateningly over a young teen who entered with caution, glancing around like an frightened animal. The boy was not like any others, for a perfect example of a homosapian would not have a forest green hue to every inch of skin that could be seen, neither would they have large elfish ears nor have an large protruding fang from the left side of the bottom lip. With petite steps, the slight teen inched his way from the safety of the strong, wooden archway, ears swiveling, straining to hear over the deafening silence.

"Beast Boy, is it clear?" A strong, yet concerned voice called in a hush tone from the other side of the archway. The green boy was started but was quick to regain his composer and bite down his embarrassment.

"Y-yeah, all clear" His voice was high pitched despite him trying to be hush, showing his immaturity. At his voice, four more teens of varies backgrounds entered. Standing together in a loose group it was hard to image what crazy situation could have brought all these... Unique... Teens to form their unlikely relationships.

"Friend Robin, I do not do the looking of how our villian of most interest would be in a place of human achievements." The girl piped up. At first glance at this seeming normal girl, people would be let off for thinking she was just a normal teenage girl. However when you saw her extremely bright green eyes, how she could seemingly fly with little undue effort and her use of torturing the English language, it is pretty hard to ignore the blasting sirens in your head that this is someone out of this world. Which she is.

The boy who she hovered over, gave her a questioning glance. "Its called a museum, Star." He paused, giving some thought to his next words. "I'm sure I saw him, he has to be here. This time were not letting him get away." The boy who was called Robin said with authority and determination. Robin gripped his staff tightly, his knuckles going a shade whiter and his muscles noticeably tightened under his green and red uniform. The teen stood out as one that could be called 'normal', he had every human characteristics except for the fact he had a white mask with black rimming that covered his eyes, giving him a very mysterious feeling to all who saw him. A hip length cape hung loosely around the back of his shoulders.

Everyone sent a worried and concerned glance in Robin's direction at the sound of his last statement.

A heavy mechanic hand slumped down on top of the Boy Wonder's shoulder, gripping slightly. "Its going to be okay, Rob, we'll find him." A deep comforting voice said. Any engineer or medic would marvel at what this large man behind the Boy Wonder had achieve. For he was half human, half robot. Only little bits of his original chocolate coloured skin could be seen from under the silver and blue mechanics that seemingly engulfed his legs, lower arms, torso and half of face, including one red light for one of his eyes. Despite towering over his team mates and dwarfing them all in appearance strength, he did not speak with authority nor harshness. This was Cyborg.

He turned his concerned gaze to the smallest of the team, "BB, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost" He said with a hint of his kidding nature, affectionately giving his best friend an knuckle rub on the head.

The green teen swatted away the giant hand with his signature goofy grin winning over his fear of what lay in the shadows. "It's just... This place is so creepy, dude" The Titan whined, A spine tingling shiver traveled along his spine accompanied by a look of disgust. "Hey, Rea. I bet you know your way around here." Beast Boy said in a jokingly fashion towards the last remaining Titan. He flinched visibly, bracing himself for a slap on the back of his head from a hand made purely of black energy. When it never came, he peaked an eye open to look at the fully cloaked teen, at the very least he expected an sarcastic retort. But nothing was said from the dark teen.

The girl, or what you could say was a girl from the way her cloak settled loosely around her figure, stood the same height as Robin and like the Boy Wonder had a cape of some kind. Her dark blue cloak covered every inch of her body when closed, only showing her little blue elf-like boots that peaked from underneath. A hood was pulled over her face, making it even harder to see any features that could disgust her as human. Only her chin and lips were not covered by the shadow of her hood, showing she had a sickly pale colour of skin and her lips carried not a hint of natural pink. The girl held herself with confidence however drew no attention towards herself. A girl who was easily overlooked, but who stood out like a sore thumb in this group of clearly superheros.

"Someone's here." Her voice was not hushed but was still quiet and held no emotions towards what she was saying, not even the fear she could feel radiating off her friends.

At her stoic voice, the team of teens braced themselves, looking to their masked leader for directions. Robin nodded to no one in peculiar before glancing around. Keeping silent, Robin pointed a gloved finger at Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy, indicating to the higher levels of the room before turning to his mechanic friend.

"Are you getting any signatures?" He asked, keeping up his hushed voice as the two girls flew silently towards the second floor that rimmed around the interior of the room.

"A step ahead of you there, Rob." The half man said, a soft glow illuminating his face from the panel that lit up on his arm. "It seems there was activity here earlier, which could have just be the security guard that reported the disturbance, but there seems to be no heat signatures anywhere."

At this report, the teens brow furrowed together, much out of characteristic of a boy his age. "Right, lets just make sure the place is clear. We can start the search again tomorrow" His voice did not betray his disappointment, however Cyborg had lived with the workaholic long enough to pick up the strain in his voice.

Beast Boy had the ability to transform into any animal he had seen in real life or studied from a book. However this ability was not perfect, as when he transformed into a brown owl before everyone, he retained his green colouring. The oddly coloured owl took off silently and scanned the room in the dimming light.

Starfire take off was a little more sloppy than the graceful owl's, for her flight was not fueled by wings, but rather her emotions of 'unbridled joy', which were lacking at this moment. The normal cheerful alien was having difficulty finding joy in this situation. Friend Robin was having difficulty handling the idea that their villian of most interest - or as friend Beast Boy put it, archenemy - and she could see it was taking its strain on him, adding many more sleepless nights in the evidence room. With the feelings of 'righteous fury' building inside her, a green starbolt formed in her hands, illuminating the path before her as the only light that was coming into the room from the large windows to her left was slowly starting to die as the day wore on. The higher level, like the lower, was decorate with glass cases that held things that gave the alien what the boys called "the hebby gibbes".

From across the room, Raven muttered her mantra to herself, slowly exhaling and inhaling with each verse, "Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..." Something was wrong. Very wrong and she wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.

Before Raven could even turn her head to look around at the exhibits, a mass of flames materialize out of nowhere, engulfed her with not even a crackle to alert of its presence. However everyone heard the loud "CRACK" that echoed though the expanse of the room as the half demon was paralleled across the room, for her fall to be broken by the spiraling staircase, causing a fault to split through the middle. The sissling sound of burning could be heard on the other side of the room as a stunded silence settled on the team.

"Ahh... So it does work" A calm voice said from the shadows, not even feeling the need to raise his masculine voice to be heard across the room.

Everyone -everyone who could move- looked towards the shadows, each inhaling audibly before practically spitting the name of the villian who haunted their nightmares.

"Slade."

* * *

><p>Yes, I know, this is terrible. But cut me some slack, I haven't writen in a long time and this is my first Fanfiction. If my views of the Teen Titans characteristics are strange or out of charater, please say. I used to watch this show when I was little and I loved it, I always found I connected with Beast Boy the most. I have only just refound this amazing series and have only rewatched a few episodes. Hope you like it, if you do, theres plenty more to come so stay in touch.<p> 


	2. The Battle

I'm sorry for the wait and a short update, going to go back and make sure I have some chapters in the bank.

Note: I do not own the Teen Titans, if I did I wouldn't need to revise for exams...

* * *

><p>"Titans GO!" The familiar signal echoed out and everyone jumped into action.<p>

Starfire was closest to where Slade stood in the shadows of the higher levels balconies and was forced to resist the urge to speed across the room to see if friend Raven was okay, but that would mean passing right before Slade, gracing him with a perfect clear shot. So instead the girl released her fury and concern to her team mate by raining the spot where the fire ball had materialize with a shower of poorly aimed starbolts. When the dust settled that had been rudely disturbed from their rest upon the now ruined replaceable ancient artifacts, Starfie hopes of seeing a burnt out husk of a villian were dampened when no Slade could be seen.

"Your going to have to be faster than that, my dear child" a voice of pure silk said innocently behind the angered alien. Starfire whipped around only to be met by a blazing heat and a bone breaking knock that hit her straight in the chest, knocking clean out of the air, landing with a painful thud on the stone hard tiled flooring.

Slade gave a smug chuckle before calmly jumping from the interior balconies and walking up to his handy work, raising his hand to finish the job, knowing the alien had taken far harder hits. The pounding of footsteps could be heard and a light smirk played itself upon Slade's lips. Whipping around to face his new opponents, he caught the bow staff with ease.

"Oh please don't say my training went for nothing." He said, playfully drumming his fingers on the staff. Who could blame him playing smug, this was just a warm up before the main surprise.

If Robin was surprised that his attack had been so easily deflected, he didn't show it. Using Slade's weight against him, Robin tugged on the staff to bring the villian closer before letting out a vicious kick to the stomach. Robin looked up to see Slade's face inches from his. He hadn't moved an inch.

"Your getting boringly perdictable, R-" His threat was cut off when a blast of blue energy hit him square on the side, and this time it did throw him across the room.

Robin let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding, nodded in thanks to Cyborg who was powering up another blast before glancing over at Starfire. She groaned and started to pull herself up, gingerly rubbing the back of her head. Thanks to her superhuman healing ability and incredible strength, what would cause a normal human certain death, only gave the girl a few major cuts and brusies and from the extreme pain she could feel in her arm, she guessed it was broken in some way. Catching Robin's eye, she nodded as if to say she was alright and with that the Boy Wonder took off after Slade, not giving the villian an second to catch his breath.

Across the room, a green mouse scurried along the ground, lucky to have gone past the fire blasting villian without detection. Upon arriving at the impressive, but now worthless staircase, the green mouse grew and molded within a few milliseconds and once again the spindily green teen stood in its place. The boy glanced around to make sure that the villian was occupied before taking two steps at a time, carefully avoiding the large fault that threatened to expand at any moment.

"Raven?" When there was no reply from the motionless, corpse coloured girl laying in a heap at his feet. Panic set in. "Raven!?" He cried, the fact he was supposed to be quiet as to not bring attention to himself completely flying out of his head, replaced by the panic thought that one of their most formidable team members could be dead.

Every medic would frown deeply if they saw how Beast Boy was handling the situation, gripping the girl by the shoulders and shaking her, all the while saying in a child like whine "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" It wasn't entirely his fault for his lack of first aid knowledge, it wasn't as if Robin ever made thoses sessions interesting to listen to for the young boy.

Slade gave a sadistic chuckle at the sound of anothers pain, "One down, four to go." He muttered while easily deflecting every punch and kick that the kratate expert threw at him. It hadn't been a random choice of who was closest to him to go down first. Oh no, he never relied on random events. Slade could see it now, a clearly planned out encounter with the famous Teen Titans that should, if delivered with no hitches, result in him getting away and the Titans in chaos. Raven was to be the first to go as she was always the one who ended his show, for she only needed a little time to warm up her dark magic before releasing it and resulting in all who lay before her neutrality in a matter of seconds. That's why the honour of going first had to be hers. But as Slade had learned the hard way, those you wish dead rarely stay that way for long. Grabbing the staff once again with ease, ripping it out of the grasps of its loving owner before hitting the boy with such force you could hear all the air in his lungs being forced out as he was sent on his merry way into one of the glass cases. Without even having to look in their direction, Slade lifted his arm to point towards the staircase, grinning smugly to himself as he felt power surge though his vains as a ball of fire materialize in his outstretched hand. And all this power was down to such a petty little gem that hung around his neck.

"Three down, two to go." He said, releasing the fire and turning towards his last opponents.

Beast Boy was now really panicking, as would anyone who saw their leader getting flung across the room like a rag doll. If Slade could do this to their team in a matter of minutes with just some new found fire power, what were the odds that the smallest of the team would even get a scratch on Slade's uniform.

Raven had still not stirred, but with his sensitive hearing, he could distinguish the comforting "da, dam" of her heart beat over the shattering of glass across the room. Even though none of them were fully human (except of course for Robin, but no one would ever bring that up) in every other fight they had ever been in, none had been out for very long.

"BB, look o-" Cyborg's deep voice never finished when a blistering heat could be felt by the young, sensitive teen.

Beast Boy wasn't going to lie, the first thing that went though his mind when it had occurred to him that Slade had just sent him a gift, was to get himself out of the way as quickly as possible. Only to remember that Raven was behind him.

Before he knew what he was doing, Beast Boy had already wrapped his skinny arms around Raven just as he could feel the flames lick at his scrawny back.

...

...

Nothing.

* * *

><p>Oh. A cliff hanger! Guess you have to wait a little longer to find out what happened.<p>

please tell me if Slade is a bit out of charater, when i was writing this he did feel a little... Odd. Well all reviews are greatly appreciated! Positive or negative as there is always room for improvement!

LouBa


	3. Survival

What! A wild chapter appeared!

I thought you all deserved a longer chapter today :D

Note: Don't own teen titans. If I did, I wouldn't feel the need to write this story

* * *

><p>At first the boy thought he was dead for everything was quiet, but he had felt no pain... Was being engulfed by flames that painless? Tentatively his green eyes fluttered open and they were greeted by a colourless blackness. Wasn't it suppost to be white? In all the movies and comics he had ever seen they had all said that when they died they saw white.<p>

"Get off" A gravely voice sent daggers at him.

"RAVEN!" The boy yelled, completely forgetting about how he couldn't see further than his own nose. His arms around the empathy tightened, but he let go immediately when he heard her hiss in pain. Pulling back, his eyes where greeted with the fimiliar gallery as Raven's energy sheild fell. Her strength always seemed to surprise him.

"You idiot, we both would have died" She practicly spat it at him like an angry snake, her eyes narrowing in anger as she pulled herself out of the dent she had created in the staircase. Her hand glowed a ocean blue and hovered gently on her sissling stomach.

He gave her his signature, sheepish grin as the burn disappeared, only leaving a fresh scar that glowed an anrgy red. Beast Boy wondered why she wasn't fully healing herself as she started to decend the marble staircase.

"Because I need to save my energy, Beast Boy. Not waste it." Raven didn't even turn her head to speak to him as she spoke in her usual monotone, giving no hints to the pain she was in.

The green boys eyes widened in shock, Raven had always avoided invading other people private thoughts. "But- He-" was inturrupted by the wave of her hand, signalling him to come closer. Huffing out his fustration, he put his thoughts to the impending doom they were all in. A mischievous grin spread like warm butter over his face.

When her green team mate arrived beside her at the bottom of the staircase, she spoke in a commanding monotone. "Help Star and Cyborg buy us some time. We need to find out what hes up to and we need to find out now."

"Owe you, Rae" The boy gave the girl one last look over to make sure she was alive before morphing into a rhinoceros mid strid and charged towards the battel of blue, green and red near the two stories window. "Sutle isn't his stlye, is it?" She asked no one.

Raven made her way on foot over to the struggling boy in the glass case. She needed to conserve her energy or else she would be of no help to her team mates, so floating was out of consideration. The cloaked girl was a child of rape of a higher demon and a gentle human, and all her life that had perched on her shoulders, a berden she must bear alone. Many did not know their purpose in this world, but Raven did. It had been enscribed into her skin from the day she was born. To be the key to Earth's destruction. But that day had passed and now she had no purpose. A wondering soul in a world that did not welcome her.

When she had arrived at Earth all those years ago, she had promised to make it a better place knowing she would never be able to repay the people she was destined to kill. Hinding in the shadows and preventing the odd robbery was the way she had lived her life until she met these amazing people who now go by the name of the Titans. They had not judged her nor pushed her away, but rather greeted her with open arms and given her a place to call home. Forever she would be in their debt.

When she arrived at the shattered glass case the first thing she noticed was blood. The glass that made up the case was not shatter proof to prevent injury but rather a solid peice to protect the artifacts from storms or fires. It seems that the risk of a teenage boy getting flung into it never crossed the designers minds.

Robin struggled in vain to get up from the position he was stuck in, with each movement the shards of glass dug in further. It was like being stuck in the middle of a thorn bush, the trick was just to stay still and hope someone would come and cut you out.

Raven said nothing as she walked up to their broken leader, taking each step with care. Muttering her chant under her breath, she took control of her powers and engulfed each shard of glass in black energy before yanking each out at once, knowing the longer she took the more pain Robin would be in.

Robin gritted his teeth together in pain before gasping breath like a fish out of water to pull himself up into a standing position. He flinched visiably when Raven hovered a hand over the most painful looking gash on his back, a feeling of weightlessness coming over him when her powers went to work healing his wounds. When she was done he nodded his thanks before they both took of at a run towards Slade. Raven and Robin had always had a connection between them that came in handy when there was no time for words. Robin realising he could not sneak up on the villian on his own, extended a hand to Raven who nodded in understanding. Taking it they both sank into the floor.

Cyborg couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it. Here stood the villian that they all thought had disappeared. Poof. Gone.

The young adult let out a snarl that would make Beast Boy proud when the villian of black and silver gave Starfire a vicious kick to the stomach, exactly where he hit her with a fire ball. She dropped like a stone in water, clutching her stomach in pain and gasping for breath.

Cyborgs arm powered up as Slade turned to him, sending the vilal villian a blast of blue. The man (or what could be described as a man) fluidly side stepped the blast, letting out a low chuckle as he did.

"Opps~ You missed." With a quick flick of his wrist, Slade had the metal man pressed against the cold, concrete wall, his hand wrapped around his metal neck. "I know you may be half machine, but I know you can still feel pain" The threat hissed out of his mouth slits in his mask, slithering like a snake of fear into Cyborg's ears.

With that the metal man could feel things starting to get hot. The hand that was wrapped around his neck started to glow red, the heat being produced catching his breath and made the giant man struggle in fear. All the wires that connected his human half to his metalic were starting to heat up, melt even. Sparks started flying and Cyborg knew if anymore were snapped then he might shut down.

The young adult thought as first he was hullosinating when a blurr of green came into his vision, but when the hand that was casuing him so much pain for him was ripped away, he knew little green bean had come to his rescue.

The white rhino, or that was what its speices was called since this one was green, threw all its weight and power into its charge. But with all that weight he was at a disadvantage for stealth, even a deaf man would be able to feel the vibrations that thundered through the tiled flooring.

The villian turned to meet his new opponent, getting annoyed now that he was always inturrupted before he could give the death blow.

Slade was happy for his mask when he turned around to meet the biggest speices of rhinoceros, or else the boy he knew was behind the animal would of had the pleasure of seeing his eyes widen in surpirse. The impact was sofened alittle by the fact he put his arms out to grab hold of the large horn that threatened to gorge him, but it still felt like being hit by a lorry traveling at 70 miles per hour.

The gigantic animal keep running even after hitting the man, who now clung to his front horn. Tossing his this way and that to try flinging the villian away so he could go for another charge. But Slade had other plans.

Planting his feet into the ground, breaking the tiles and getting a solid foothold. The green rhino kept pushing but the villian now had the upper hand. Before the boy could see his error and morph into something bigger, Slade wrapped his arms around the rhinos head and swung all 2,300 kg of muscle into one of the supporting pilliars that kept up the higher balcony. The rhino didn't even have the time to stand up before the balcony that now had no support but the wall it was held against, collasped ontop of the helpless animal.

"No wonder their endangered" Slade chuckled, feeling the need for some praise for his inhuman strength. Oh he could get used to this. His hand clutched the ruby, red gem that hung around his neck with a golden chain and he marveled at its power.

A sudden chilled shiver involuntarily traveled down his spine, accompanied by a smirk that spread along the villian's face. "Looks like I need to hit harder to break a raven's wing" He muttered to himself as he spun around to be face to face with the daughter of his former employer. "Don't you think so, my dear?" He breathed into her stoic face.

Her stone face twitched slightly, but not in annoyance. "Wrong bird." An uncharacterist smirk formed like a crack in stone over her features.

Before Slade could turn around, the cold metal of Robin's staff came over his head in a swift movement and with a yank from its owner, caught his throat in a chock hold. The man could feel the pressure on his back from where the teen was pressing his feet into his back to hold himself in the position to strangle their most hated villian. Slade fell backwards, knowing once he did the Boy Wonder would be forced to release his hold or be trapped beneath the villian.

Swinging to the side and out of the way, the teenage boy used his staff like a pole vault to get himself clear of the fire ball Slade sent his way.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Slade had no time to roll out of the way when a black portal opened beneath where he lay, engulfing his legs and midsection. Managing not to get fully engulfed by clinging to the sides, his hands clawing at the tiled flooring."Give up, you monster" A voice dripping with pure hatred snarled in his ear. A cold hand gripped the front of his uniform, taking the gem with it.

Glancing up, Slade was nose to nose with the demoness. But instead of being afraid, the villian chuckled with amusement. "No, my dear. You are the monster."

The girl blinked.

Then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? I had intended things to go differently to this, but I felt this was a more satifiying ending to the chapter. Please excuse any typos, I was so excited to post this I might have missed some.<p> 


End file.
